villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bakeneko (Kamen Rider Hibiki)
Bakeneko, is the summer type makamou with the feature of a cat. It was stationed at an abandoned Shinto shrine in Saruhashi. By ripping off one of its many tails, Bakeneko can produce a one-tailed copy of itself. Hibiki had a hard time fighting the copies, even in Kurenai form, before they retreated once one of the copies was killed. The Oni eventually find out the location of the Bakeneko. Hibiki and Todoroki battle the massive number of copies, with Kurenai Form defeating most of the Bakeneko copies and Todoroki killing the rest with his Ongeki Da - Rakurai. Once its copies are killed, the real Bakeneko attacks, overpowering Hibiki until the Disc Animals came to his aid and allowing Kurenai Hibiki to kill Bakeneko with his Ongeki Da: Shakunetsu Shinku no Kata. During the start of Orochi, a pack of Bakeneko appeared at Hatoyama, destroyed by Armed Hibiki's Armed Saber. A group of Bakeneko appeared at Tatebayashi in episode 44, destroyed by Armed Hibiki's Kishin Kakusei and Ibuki's Shippuu Issen. The surviving one did managed to kill Zanki. Some Bakeneko appeared at Saitama, among the Makamou destroyed by Armed Hibiki's Kishin Kakusei, while others were another Nagatoro and were dealt with by Todoroki. At Sayama, Hibiki fought a pair of Bakeneko while in human form, defeating them with his Kibojutsu - Rekkaken attack. Kamen Rider Decade Bakeneko appeared in World of Hibiki, Zanki slays a band of Bakeneko as Ibuki arrives to take them out as well. But when the last Bakeneko escapes them, Decade destroys it with the two groups as witness. Bakeneko revived, join Dai-Shocker, and team up with Apollo Geist and Llumu Qhimil in World of Amazon. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Bakeneko have revived again and join Dai-Shocker army. Kamen Rider Wizard Bakeneko was one of Amadum's monsters in the world within the Magic Stone. their part of the group of monsters that tried to capture the boy and girl along with the Rider Rings they were carrying. They ended up fighting Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast, who also intended to take the Rider Rings to prevent the monsters spilling out into the prime world. The boy proceeded to summon Hibiki, Kiva, and Den-O, then Kuuga, Agito, and Blade to fight both the monsters and Wizard and Beast. When the children called to the sky for help, Kota Kazuraba heard them and appeared in their world as Kamen Rider Gaim. He proceeded to take on all the monsters by himself, finishing them off before introducing himself as Gaim. Douji and Hime Douji and Hime of Bakeneko : Created by the White Puppet, they have no battle form and have feline mannerisms as they sadistically enjoy playing around. The abducted young girls and children for Bakeneko to feed on. Though they escaped Hibiki, they battled Zanki until the White Puppet intervened. Douji & Hime oversaw the battle, cheering for their child until they were consumed in the explosion from Bakeneko's death. Category:Monsters Category:Youkai Category:Anime Villains Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains